Facy Cute
by CosmoSweetie
Summary: Tails and Cosmo play a "Truth or Dare". When Cosmo choose Dare, Tails asks her to touch her face...


**A/N: **

Before to write something big, I wroted this little fluffy one-shot story :) Perhaps this sounds banal and complete garbage, then do not hesitate to write to me that this is not mine, and I will start writing the first story of Sonic and his friends in adventures throught space.

DAQ (Dump Asking Questions) for Gifted:

1\. **Q:** How old are both of them? ** A:** Eight! (**VIII**)

2: **Q: **How Cosmo have returned?

**A: **Why do you care? Just **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was raining outside. Lovers Tails and Cosmo did not find anything better than how to spend time at home. They only recently confessed their love to each other and were already more than friends.

Cosmo lived at Tails and enjoyed a peaceful, carefree life with her beloved. Tails was glad that Cosmo was alive and cherished her very much. He always reassured her when she cried, because it came out of her in a very easy way...

But let's no be sad, because our couple sat on a rainy evening, drank tea and played various games, one of which was "Truth or Dare"...

"Truth or Dare?" Cosmo asked.

"Truth!" Tails said.

"Do you love me?" the girl was shy and blushed. Tails noticed that she constantly asked the same question and said, "Of course I love you, Cosmo! Can't you come up with something newer?"

Cosmo made a sad face with frustration. "It's okay, I'm sure if you think you can come up with something else," he laid his hand on her shoulder and convinced her.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Make a funny face." Tails covered his mouth with his hand and giggled. Cosmo felt a little embarrassed, but then I realized that it was all for fun. So, she bulged her eyes and made her mouth a pipe, "Like this?" Comso said.

From such a face, Tails laughed strongly, and her ridiculous distorted voice gave even more fun emotions.

After a half minute of laughter, he realized that he might offend her with his laughter. Tails immediately stopped his laugh fun and asked, "I'm sorry, Cosmo, for my behavior, have I offended you?"

But suddenly, the girl laughed even louder than him, "There is nothing like that, Tails! I'm glad you laughed!" Cosmo said, releasing the last particles of laughter.

"My turn... Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever taken off your gloves?" Cosmo asked.

"W-Well... of c-course... ye-yes... when for example... y-you need to w-wash them... to h-hem them..."

Suddenly, Tails realized that he wanted to touch her face. Of course, he touched him, but not to the full extent, that is, with his gloves.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sweet voice of his beloved, "So... how about taking them off?

"Uh..." Tails was a little embarrassed. He usually never just took them off, but it was Cosmo, and he will do anything for his sweetheart, "Well, I'll take them off just for you." he began to take off his gloves one by one until his paws appeared instead of them, then he hugged Cosmo's body and pressed it to him.

He brought his head to hers and ran a hand over her cheek, then he gave her a little kiss. They both blushed and quickly moved away.

"You know, your skin is so warm and delicate..." he lowered his head in embarrassment. "Thank you..." Cosmo blushed a little and folded her hands in her lap.

Tails and Cosmo sat like this for some time until Tails again said the coveted phrase, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare..."

"Cosmo... u-uh... c-can... I touch your face?"

Cosmo from these words blushed very much, but said, "Um... of course you can, Tails but... only neatly, okay?"

"Don't worry, Cosmo, I will be gentle with your face, hehe hehe!" Tails giggled. Then, he pressed his paw to her cheek and began to stroke her.

Cosmo was pleased that someone stroking her soft cheeks. Tails began gently pinching her face. She was already a little tickled and doubly pleasant.

But then, Tails connected the other hand and began to stroke and pitch her face with two paws. Now Cosmo was surrounded by a quadruple pleasure and she closed her eyes from him. She was so pleased that she was purring like a cat now.

She also wanted her beloved to feel the same way as he did, and therefore she raised both her hands and brought her to the fox's face and began to pinch him.

Now they both enjoyed each other, pinching and stroking each face. One stroked with his soft paws the other with hes smooth hands.

They sat like that for a few more minutes, they were not going to stop and it seemed that this would last forever. But suddenly it happened...

"Ahhhhh!"

Taila clutched his claws right in Cosmo's face!

Dark green blood flowed from the holes, "Why did you do this... ahhhh!... it's so painful!..." Cosmo began to cry in pain. Her sobs mixed with her screams.

Tails became ashamed and guilty for making hole in his sweetyheart's face. He now blamed himself for giving him such an action that he punched her face with his claws and made her cry.

"Oh, forgive me, Cosmo! Just when I am pleased, I begin to spread my claws and when I stroked your face, they came out of my paws and scratched you! F-Forgive m-m-me C-Co-Cosmo, I-I-I w-will n-ne-never t-touch y-you-your f-face again!..." Tails started to cry.

He felt guilty about absolutely everything that had happened recently. He hurt her beloved and now she hates him. But nevertheless, he felt a soft hand that made him stop doing it,

"C-Cosmo?..."

"It's okay, Tails. You are not to blame for anything. I just should have known this before we started to do it."

"Do you forgive me, Cosmo?" Tails said sobbing as before.

"I forgive you, Tails. All is okay." she patted his head.

Blood from her wounds had already stopped flowing. To calm him down quickly, she gave him a soothing kiss. They both sat in silence for several minutes until Cosmo came up with an idea...

"You know, I seem to know a safe game for us."

"Which one?"

"Kissing Time!" Cosmo hugged him and knocked him onto the sofa, starting to kiss him on the lips and cheeks.

Tails really liked this game and without hesitation he began to do the same...

* * *

I'm not a romantic, but it was worth to try.

Also want to thank these people for their good reviews for "Nightmare":

**SuperTailsFan0812: **Thank you for review it's very important for me.

I also love Hurt/Comfort stories too. Especially when Tails and Cosmo comfort each other. In my next story it there will be much.

**Stardown: ** Thanks for the honest review. We have a lot in common (in terms of hate Sonadow and etc.) Your request for Metarex Saga Rewrite I will accept, but not now, I need more practice! However, I will demonstrate my present skills in my new story, don't miss it!

Next story will be named "Cosmo's Sickness" where our friends have to go through a lot of dangers to cure their little friend, and she, in turn, must overcome her ailments.

George Scraper now going to rest...


End file.
